Finding A Way Home
by Victoria54
Summary: Years after the war in Manhattan everything is peaceful. Until there's an intruder at Stark Tower. The team tries to figure out who and why but there isn't any trace on the intruder. As though it where a ghost that came in and out silently without a word. A ghost with black hair and green eyes that is looking for someone. Please review,
1. Chapter 1

I walked down the busy streets of New York City, my heels clicking on the sidewalk. I looked up to see Stark Tower shining in the night sky. I tightened my grip on the suitcase handle and walked to the tower. When I walked inside everyone was wearing business clothes, the guys where in suits and the girls where in tight skirts and buttoned up shirts. I blended in with a grey knee high skirt; white buttoned up shirt, and black heels.

I made myself invisible to the cameras and I sat down in one of the many chairs in the lobby. I pulled a tablet I borrowed and checked myself in the reflection. My blonde wig stayed on perfectly and the contacts for blues eyes were still in even though they made my eyes itchy. As people started to leave I looked through the articles from the battle in Manhattan years ago. I found pictures of the aftermath and Tony Stark the famous Avenger.

I put the tablet back in the suitcase and walked into the elevator. The button to go to Tony's apartment was covered in a glass case. The only way to unlock the case is to put the password in. I held my hand in front of the case and it flipped opened. I put a black glove on and pushed the button, as the elevator went up I put the over glove on and the clothes changed into black pants and long sleeve shirt and the heels changed into black boots. The large suitcase changed into a black backpack and a black mask covered my face.

When the doors opened the room was empty and dark. I walked inside with my feet not making any noise. I found a tablet on a table near the bar; I turned it on and realized it needed a password. I opened the backpack and pulled out the flash drive. I put the flash drive in and slowly the password started to appear. When it was finished the password block went down and I gained access. I looked through the files on the Avengers and found the one I was looking for, Thor's.

I downloaded the file onto the flash drive, as it was loading I heard a noise down the hall. A light shined into the room from the hallway and I heard footsteps. I looked back to the screen and it finally finished downloading. I grabbed the flash drive and ran outside to the balcony.

"Who the hell are you?" a man asked

I turned around to see Tony Stark wearing a white shirt and blue striped pants. I ran onto the balcony and put the flash drive inside. I grabbed a hook connected to a long rope; I put the hook on the railing and held onto the rope for dear life.

"Wait" He yelled

I ignored him and jumped over the railing, the cold wind rushed through me. When the rope got to its end I still had about fifteen floors between me and the ground. I started swinging until I made it to the window. I let go of the rope and smashed through the window, I rolled on the floor of the empty room on broken glass. I stayed there for a moment with pain running from my leg. I looked down to see a piece of large glass coming out of it.

I didn't have time to stay here and I ran to the stairs. I jumped over the railing and skipped a few floors. I made it to the lobby in a few seconds, when I did the lobby was empty. Then three large men appeared and the metal bars started to slowly come down in front of the doors. I walked over to the three men and they walked over to me.

The first one reached out to grab my arm; I grabbed his hand and turned his arm backwards. He yelled in pain and I felt the bones dislocate and pop off. I let go and he fell to his knees holding his dislocated wrist. The second one grabbed my wrist and I grabbed his arm, I slammed it against my bent knee. His bone popped out of his skin and he screamed in pain, I let him go and grabbed his gun and pepper spray.

I realized the doors where almost closed and I ran to the doors while spraying the mace into the third man's eyes. When I made it to the doors I slid on the ground and made it to the other side. I looked down to see I left a small trail of blood on the ground. I waved my hand and the blood disappeared, I closed my eyes and muttered a spell. When I opened my eyes I was back at the house. I wouldn't call it my home; home is a place for family.

I live alone in a large house I created with magic surrounded by northern California forest. I took the mask and blonde wig off and my raven black hair fell down my back to my waist. I took the contacts out and my eyes turned back to green and my skin turned back to a pale color. I put the gun in the drawer next to my bed. I walked into the bathroom and healed my wound. I took a warm shower and changed into black tights and short dark purple dress. I grabbed the flash drive and the tablet; I plugged the flash drive in and looked through Thor's, my uncle's, file.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N This is only my second published story hope you enjoy please review I want to know what you guys think if you like it or not. **

**Back at the tower **

The team grouped together in the living room Tony and Thor where on the couch, Natasha and Steve where in chairs, and Clint was standing next to Natasha. Fury stood in front of them,

"Can someone explain to me what just happened?!" Fury asked

"We had an intruder" Tony said

"An intruder in Stark Tower, the most secure place on Earth until now."

"Director" Natasha said "the intruder took a copy of one of our files"

"Which one"

"Thor's" she said

"Mine" Thor said pointing to him "why mine"

"We won't know until we find the intruder" Fury said "is there any way to find him or her?"

"The intruder managed to be invisible to the security cameras." Clint said

"How did that happen?" Steve asked

"The security systems haven't been hacked into" Tony said "the only other explanation is that the intruder was invisible to the cameras."

"It doesn't make any sense" Natasha said "no one can do that, it's impossible"

"There is one person we know who can trick us" Clint said looking to Thor

"If you are accusing my brother then you're wrong, he's in Asgard" Thor said "and my brother couldn't have done what the intruder did to those men."

"He's done worse" Clint said

Thor stood up and walked over to Clint; Natasha stood up and pushed the two men away.

"There must be something the intruder left behind" Fury said

"There isn't any DNA left behind, he or she wore a mask, and didn't say anything." Tony said "Came in and left without a trace. He or she obviously knows how to cover their tracks."

"I'm going to the base you guys keep looking for our little burglar." Fury ordered before leaving

**Back at the house **

I found info about my dear uncle, it said he lived in Asgard but when he was on Earth he would stay in an apartment not far from the tower with a woman named Jane Foster. I've never met my uncle and I doubt he knows I exist. I doubt my own father knows, the only one to know was my mother. But she died last year in a car crash.

I held the tears back and continued searching, there wasn't much about him. So I wrote down the address and changed my look. My hair became shorter and turned light brown, my eyes changed into hazel and my skin tanned. I put black leather boots on and closed my eyes and focused on the address, when I opened them I was standing in front of an apartment building.

I walked inside, and to the door of her apartment, I knocked three times and waited. Soon the door opened revealing the astrophysicist. She had long brown hair and eyes wearing a blue buttoned up shirt and tan pants.

"Can I help you?" She asked

"I'm Amy from the L.A Times; I was hoping you could help me answer some questions about Thor and his brother." I lied

"Is this your first assignment?"

"Yes"

She smiled and opened the door wider,

"Come on in"

I smiled and walked inside to the living room,

"Go ahead and take a seat" She said "you want a drink?"

"Water please"

I sat down on the large couch and she walked to the kitchen. I pulled a pencil and notepad out of nowhere while she was gone. She walked back and handed me the bottled water and sat down in a chair next to me. When she handed me the water I noticed the large diamond on her finger.

"That's the biggest diamond I've ever seen" I said

"Thank you, Thor surprised me by putting it in a box of Pop Tarts." She said smiling "We were married almost one month after."

"What can you tell me about Loki?" I said

"Well you could look up Norse mythology, but a lot of it isn't true. Like he's the mother of an eight legged horse, giant snake and wolf, and hell isn't true." She said "He always had a sibling rivalry with Thor since they where kids. A lot of people think he's a monster but he's misunderstood, he's lived his life being in Thor's shadow trying to be equals and being the center of controversy. And he was teased and bullied as a kid. Now he's in Asgard, where he's in prison."

"Did he ever met, you know, a girl?"

"Well this is off the record ok" I nodded quickly "he did tell me he met a girl. A few years later I asked about her and he broke down. I didn't realize that she died, he made it a secret. Only me, Thor, and his parents knew about her."

"Why?"

"He has a lot of enemies; he said he didn't want to risk losing her." She said "I really wanted to meet her"

_I ran through the long halls in my home holding onto the arm of my teddy bear. I was smiling and laughing with my mom chasing me. She picked me up in her arms and went in circles, I laughed and when she stopped I saw kids playing outside. _

_"Mommy why can't I play with the other kids" I asked _

_"Because your father and I don't want you to be in danger" She said "you'll understand one day." _

_"Where's daddy" _

_"He's with your uncle and grandparents" she said _

_"Will I ever see daddy?" _

_"One day sweetie" She said "one day" _

"Are you alright?" Jane asked pulling me back to reality

I blinked away the tears in my eyes and looked down at my hands to see my right hand squeezing the water bottle. I quickly put the bottle on the table in front of me and stood up.

"I'm sorry my flight to L.A is leaving soon" I said "thank you"

"No problem"

I quickly walked out of the apartment and to the streets. I walked into an ally and teleported back to the house. There I felt tears in my eyes but I didn't let them fall, I walked to the kitchen and grabbed an apple. I ate my snack while looking through Thor's file again. There I found a link to information on Erik Selvig, astrophysicist.

He was one of the few my dad hypnotized years ago, one of those men was Clint Barton. Out of all the men my dad has messed with he's at the top, even his picture is intimidating. I looked through his notes to find a way to Asgard. There I found blue prints to a machine that can teleport large objects even people across worlds. I looked into his notes on the machine and some of SHIELD's data I've borrowed.

The machine is in a base a few miles away from Seattle in the middle of nowhere. The machine is in a lab two stories underground. While I continued eating my apple I made my route inside.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N Hey sorry I was stuck with no computer because of remodeling in my house. But here the new chapter, hope you enjoy, and please review.**

**At the tower **

Thor is pacing in the living room; the team was downstairs in the labs working on trying to find out who the intruder was.

"_Why would someone want my file?"_ He thought

"Thor there's a phone call waiting for you from Ms. Foster" JARVIS said

"Thank you and its Mrs. Odinson"

He grabbed the phone and answered it,

"Jane is there something wrong?"He asked

"Someone came to the apartment"

"WHAT" He screamed "Are you ok? Who? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine Thor calm down, it was a girl and she said her name was Amy and worked for the L.A times." She explained "She asked questions about Loki and while I was answering her she seemed to get upset like she was going to cry and almost broke the water bottle I gave her."

"The team and I will be there in a few minutes"

**Back at the house **

I teleported myself to the base, I quickly made myself invisible and walked inside. I walked soundlessly down the halls and downstairs. There I was in a large room with concrete walls and floors, there where lab tables with high tech on them. There where large wires on the ground leading to a large machine at the other end of the room. It was in the shape of a circle with pieces of metal around it, I found Erik working with some other scientists. I leaned against the cold wall and waited for the right moment to act.

It felt likes hours when the doors opened, and Clint Barton walked in with a gun on his side, arrows, and a large bow in his hands. I froze in my spot as he walked closer and to Erik,

"What brings you here?" Erik asked

"There's been an intruder in Stark Tower, he or she took a copy of Thor's file." Clint said "Fury ordered me to keep an eye here."

"Alright"

He turned to my direction and looked in the other and walked away. I sighed in relief then he stopped, he slowly looked back to me. I froze like a statue as he walked over to me; I held my breath when he stood in front of me.

"Clint you ok" Erik said

"Fine" He said

He stared right at me and it made me question if I was still invisible. He turned around and stepped away. He walked over to a table that had some strange metal powder in a container. He poured the powder into his hands and threw the powder at me. It clung to me and he pulled his gun out pointing it at me. I became visible and the scientists and Erik ran, there was a red flashing light and sirens rang in the air.

Soon there where ten other agents surrounding me and aimed their guns at me, they didn't know they were aiming them at a fifteen year old since I made myself look like I was in my mid-twenties. Then I saw Nick fury walk to me and stood between me and the agents.

"Who are you?" He asked

"No one"

"No one can break into Stark Tower and a SHIELD base in one day." He said "Why did you look through Thor's file?"

"He's the only one who can help me" I said

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sorry"

A blue light shot out of my hands knocking down five agents, Fury dodged out of the way. A blue light shot out again and knocked down more agents. I ran past Fury to the door, but Clint appeared in front of it. I continued to run and he started running to me, when he was in front of me I jumped and did a back flip over him. More agents appeared and I muttered a quick spell and the large wires on the ground levitated into the air. The wires wrapped around the agents stopping them.

I ran upstairs and down the halls to find the door, I finally found the door with two agents standing in front of me. I waved my hand and the two men flew backwards into the wall knocked out. I ran to the door and made it outside. Then I felt an intense pain in my leg, I screamed in pain and looked down to see an arrow sticking out of it. I looked back to the base and saw Clint with his bow; I pulled it out and teleported.

But I made it to only a few miles away, the wound got worse and there was so much blood. I tried healing it but it was taking longer than usual. My disguise faded away and I turned into my original looks. The damage was greater than I've ever had before, and then there was a loud clap of thunder. I looked up to see storm clouds form above me, rain started pouring and the thunder got louder and louder. Then there was a loud thud near me, the tree behind me had a space between the bottom of the tree and the ground entwined with its roots.

There I quickly hid, there where footsteps coming to me and I saw Thor walk past me. He was wearing his armor and a red cape. When he left I relaxed, then I was pulled from my hiding spot. I screamed and I was lifted off the ground. Thor had two large hands on my arms and pinned me to the tree. His grip was really tight and I felt like my arms where going to break.

"Who are you?" He asked

"Please let me go" I begged

I looked right into his eyes and he loosened up his grip,

"You're just a child" he said

"Thor I beg of you, I need to see Loki"

"Why?" He asked "What business do you have with my brother?"

"He's my father"


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you enjoy, please review. P.S this is a prequal to my last story the Avengers: Next Generation. I don't own MARVEL but I do own Valarie and the storyline. Please review**

His hands dropped to his sides, he stared at me and his eyes went wide.

"Impossible" He said

"If it was impossible I wouldn't be standing in front of you." I said "I'm just trying to find a way to find him."

"You need to come with us"

"No I don't trust SHIELD or the team" I said "you're my uncle you're the only family here and the only one I trust."

Then I heard people running to us, I quickly teleported to Seattle. I made it in front of a hospital; two nurses and a doctor saw me and ran outside.

"She needs to go into surgery" A nurse said "Can you tell me your name"

"Smith," I said softly "Valarie Smith"

**Meanwhile, **

Thor stood there shocked and confused; he knew she was telling the truth. She even looked like him. When she called him uncle there was a panging in his chest. He suddenly felt protective of her, to make sure she was safe.

"_It all makes sense now"_ He thought _"that's why she took a copy and spoke to Jane. She's trying to find her father, my brother." _

"Thor" Steve called out

He turned his head and saw the team running to him.

"Did you find her?" Steve asked

"No" He lied

"We'll find her soon" Clint said "the arrow I used had a tracking device on it that was released into her wound."

"You did what?" Thor said sounding angry and thunder boomed

"Thor what's wrong?" Tony asked "You're acting weird"

"It's nothing, just tell me when you find her"

The he quickly shot off into the sky and disappeared leaving the team confused.

**Back at the hospital **

I woke up with my head pounding, I smelled bleach and there was a beeping noise next to me. I looked around and realized I was in a hospital room. The door opened and a doctor walked in,

"Hey there sleepy head" He said "how do you feel?"

"My head hurts"

"That's a normal side affect, we'll send you some painkillers" He said

"What happened after I blacked out?"

"Well we carried you to the emergency room, where you had surgery. The cut wasn't too deep to damage the bone but you did lose a lot of blood." He said "You now have fourteen stitches on the back of your thigh. Can you tell me what happened?"

"I was walking with my dog in a national park a few miles from here when this arrow flew out and hit me. The hunter thought I was an animal, so he pulled the arrow out and dropped me off down the street." I lied

"The police will come here in a few minutes, is there any family I can contact?"

"My dad left and my mom died two years ago." I said "My mom didn't have any siblings and my grandparents died before I was born. I don't have anyone,"

"I'm sorry for your lose" he said "there's also this"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a plastic bag. I looked inside and saw a small cylinder piece of metal with a blinking red light at one end.

"This was found in your wound" He said "I've never seen a hunter use this on their arrows, and according to the U.S Valarie Smith doesn't exist. Now when the police get here please tell the truth."

He left and I knew I had to leave, I looked around and soon a nurse came in. She gave me some painkillers but before she could leave I muttered a spell and she fell into a deep sleep. I pulled the IV out of my arms and cleaned the blood that came out. I took the girls scrubs and put them on; I changed my hair to be short and blonde. I put her shoes on and found a key to a locker. I grabbed them and walked to where the staff's lockers where.

I opened hers and grabbed her car keys and a black hooded jacket. I put it on and walked to the parking garage. I found her car, which turned out to be a black motorcycle. I put the helmet on and revved the engine and sped off. I made it farther into the city and stopped the motorcycle. I walked into an alley and transported myself to the house. There I felt lightheaded and went to my room where I passed out onto the bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N I don't own the Avengers or MARVEL but I do own my O.C and the story. Please review, and this is a prequel to my last story. **

**Back at the hospital **

The trace led to the hospital, the doctor led the team to the room where Valarie was and they found the nurse. She was taken and when she woke up was planned on being questioned by Natasha, Clint, and Steve.

"Did she say her name?" Tony asked

"She said her name was Valarie Smith when she arrived before passing out." He explained

"Is she alright?" Thor asked worried

"Well the wound was deep but didn't hit the bone, but it did cause some damage and she lost a lot of blood." He said "She needs to get those stitches out before they get infected."

"How much time is there to find her before it gets infected?" Thor asked

"I'd say from how many stitches she needed, I'd say twenty four hours" He said "I'd love to help but I've got patients to get to."

"I'll look at the medical records" Bruce said

"We have to find her" Thor said

"Thor what's up with you?" Tony asked

"Tony's right you've been acting strange" Bruce said

"Just find her" He said with thunder rumbling in the distance and walked out

**Back at the house **

_ I was walking down a dark hallway the only light was from torches on the walls. I walked to a wooden door with a small window. I looked inside to see a room with a small bed, desk, and chair. There was someone on the ground leaning against the wall. Their head was down and then their head slowly came up. And I saw him; I had the same black hair, pale skin, and green eyes. _

"_Dad" I called out but he didn't hear me "dad!" _

_ Then I felt this force pull me away, it was getting stronger and stronger. I held onto the bars in the window for dear life. _

"_Dad help me" I begged "please dad help me" _

_ Then I was pulled away and I screamed as I was pulled into blackness. _

I jumped straight up in my bed, pain shot up my leg. I got up but more pain ran through me when I put pressure on it. I limped to the bathroom; I pulled the scrubs down to see the back of my thigh was red around the stitches. I pulled them up and had some painkillers; I made a quick bowl of soup and ate it in my bed.

I made my way to the bathroom and took a warm bath, the warm water stung, and felt like hot needles where stabbing my leg. Then it went away and I stayed there, I almost fell asleep but I got out and dried off. The redness was still there but it wasn't as bright as it was before. I went back to my bed and watched TV until I was tired.

**Meanwhile, **

In the dungeons of Asgard Loki is trying to get some sleep in his cell. He's been thinking non-stop about his passed wife, Hailey Smith. He met her a year after he attacked New York, she was the only one who didn't see him as a monster. She saw past the flaws and mistakes to see a great man. They got married about a year later. Everything was perfect, but he had to leave to serve his time.

He made a deal to be imprisoned for a few years to return to her, but when he learned she was killed in a car crash he was devastated. He wanted someone to blame, someone to put his anger out on. But he knew it would be New York all over again. So he locked himself for the remaining years, his brother and father tried to help him but he pushed him away. The only one who helped was his mother; she seemed to be the most upset.

He planned to spend his life with her, make her immortal, bring her to the family, and have a child with her. But it's all gone; he went to the small bed in his cell and closed his eyes.

_He was in the middle of a forest, the rain was pouring down and there was a loud clap of thunder. Then he heard a girl's scream, he ran to the sound and saw Thor with a girl in front of him. She seemed like a young teenager. She had pale skin, green eyes, and long black hair and looked like Hailey. _

"_It's impossible" He said _

"_What business do you have with my brother?" Thor asked _

"_He's my father" _

He jumped out of bed almost falling to the ground.

"_No it's impossible, she would've said something if she was pregnant."_ He thought _"It's just a dream was it?" _

**At the base**

Thor was pacing in his room in the helicarrier, Jane was on her way and he needed to talk to her.

"_She should know what to do"_ He thought

When the doors opened he saw her and when she closed the door behind her he hugged her.

"Thor what's going on?" She asked

"The girl who came to the apartment and broke into the tower and base, her name is Valarie Smith." He said "And she's my niece"

"What? Does the team know?" She asked "Does Loki even though he has a kid?"

"I don't think he knows, and the team doesn't"

"Why"

"She begged me not to tell, I'm the only person to trust, she told the doctor's her mom died. She's scared and alone."

"Where is she?"

"We don't know but we have a few hours until she gets sick" He said

"Ok Thor when you find her, tell the team then take her to Asgard."

"Alright"

She gave him a quick kiss and walked to the small kitchen and grabbed some food. Thor sat down on the couch still thinking of Valarie. While he was on the couch he heard a ringing get louder and louder.

"Jane do you hear that?" He asked

"Hear what"

Before he could answer he heard a girl's scream it was so loud he pulled his hands to cover his ears. Then he heard a loud crash and more screams, he stood up screaming in pain and fell.

"Thor" Jane screamed "Thor please wake up"

Then he saw the hallway outside, and it was like he was being shown a way to somewhere like a path. He was shown going down the halls, outside, flying past the Seattle Space Needle, into a large forest, where he saw a large house. Then he saw Valarie on the floor covered in blood,


End file.
